


Let's Bet On It

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Roman and Virgil have been dating for a few months now, and they've started betting on when people will notice.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Let's Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @lovelivingmydreams on tumblr!! I really liked this though and wanted to post it here too. Please enjoy!

You'd never peg Virgil for the type to start small games, would you? Most wouldn't. Rokan knew his boyfriend better though. 

Virgil and Roman had started dating about 4 months ago, when Roman had (figuratively) poured his heart out to Virgil in a moment of tired stupidity. Luckily for them, they're both tired and stupid.

After a kiss, and another, and wherever that led, they made it official. However, they knew how Thomas' fans were, along with a few of the other sides themselves, and Virgil had his doubts about making it public. After a bit of thinking (staring into a coffee mug and murmuring to himself while Roman sipped his tea) he had the perfect plan.

Well, perfect is a slight overstatement.

They decided they'd keep it secret, technically. They just didn't outwardly say it, but they slipped small hints. Virgil leaning his head on Roman's head to see what he was drawing. Roman placing his arm on the emo nightmare's shoulder and said nightmare not objecting, for once. Holding hands beneath the dinner table. You know, all that romantic jazz. As much as Virgil claimed to hate it, he really liked it when it came from his knight in a onesie. 

So now it was a game to see who would figure it out first. They were taking bets, actually. Roman betted on Logan or Remus. Logan because he was observant as fuck, and Remus because somehow his annoying twin always managed to figure this sort of thing out, despite his, as Roman said, "brain smaller than the pea under the princess's mattress!"

Virgil had instantly shot that down, placing his bet on Patton and Janus. Logan had no clue when it came to romance, and Remus was more... lust. Patton tended to be more in-tune with feelings like that, and Janus obviously just knew when someone was lying. Maybe Janus had an unfair advantage. 

Either way, they went about their daily lives. Nobody caught on for quite a bit, actually. 

It was one movie night in Roman's room when Patton first saw them properly close. Virgil with his head leaning on Roman's, who had his on Virgil's chest. 

"Hey kiddos! Just wanted to- oh!" He stopped as he walked in. Virgil instantly looked around at Patton, then back at his chest, then at Patton again. He raised a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhh! The idiot fell asleep. He'll be cranky if I wake him up now. We're fine, ok?" Virgil told him in what wasn't higher than a whisper. Patton nodded.

"Mhm! Sorry." He said, waving as he walked out.

Virgil sighed, before chuckling softly. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the top of Roman's head.

"And so it begins." 

Logan was next, surprisingly. He'd only noticed when one day, at breakfast, Roman passed Virgil his coffee, their hands lingering for a moment longer than the standard amount. They sat down with their shoulders nearly touching. 

He watched them for a bit, analysing them behind his glasses. Roman caught his eye first, looking up from his food and raising an eyebrow.

"Whatcha staring at, nerd?" He asked. Logan cleared his throat.

"Ah, nothing. My apologies, it's just... you seem awfully close, both physically speaking and relationship wise. Has something changed?" He asked. Roman scoffed. Virgil seemed pretty zoned out.

"Me and emo nightmare? Nah, not a chance in Olympus. Keep theorising though, pocket protector. It's funny!" He said with a grin as he proceeds to nearly choke on his cereal. Logan sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. Virgil was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Somehow, Remus came next. To Janus' credit, he was often in his rooms plotting something or other. Or, that's how Virgil described it. But either way, all of the sides (bar Logan and Janus) were watching a movie. Nightmare Before Christmas; a classic. Roman had taken his position on the armchair, with Virgil laying across the couch onto Roman with his head in his lap. Patton sat on the couch with what was probably hot chocolate, and Remus lay on the floor, shirt discarded earlier in the night. 

At one point, Remus clearly lost focus in the movie, looking up at Roman and Virgil's position (which could NOT have been comfortable for Virgil; he was leaning across two couch arms and onto someone's legs). He let out a loud snicker, not trying to silence himself. Virgil looked down.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah, you two dorks. Hah, dorks."

"Shut up. What's funny about us then?" He asked. Roman was still watching the movie, but he listened to the others talk. 

"You look like you're tryna fuckin' break your back, and Roman over there would've tossed you off of him like a corpse this time last year. Something happen? Hm, hm??" He asked with a grin. Patton looked over in curiosity, but lost interest just as fast.

Roman chimed in now.

"Don't get any dirty ideas, brother! No, I'm simply being decent and letting Mr Gloom here sit where he wants. Is that so bad?"

"Sit is a very far stretch! He looks like he has no bones! Which I am not opposed to, by the way."

Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You would like that, wouldn't you gremlin?"

"Yep!"

Roman threw a handful of popcorn at Remus, which quickly shut him up. Not because he was defeated, just because he wanted to see how that whole thing played out.

As the movie continued, Roman let his hand on Virgil's stomach, where one of the latter's hands rested. In the dark room, they let their fingers intertwine.

Obviously, they'd have to find out at some point. It was a given, all games have to end someday. It was dinner in the mind palace, and a pleasant one at that. All the sides decides to eat together since Thomas was in a good mood (he was eating with Nico today!) and nobody was complaining. Despite how much they claim to hate each other, they really are friends.

Well, friends is an understatement for some. 

Roman and Virgil were called to dinner, making them leave their blanket cocoon they'd built around themselves. Virgil groaned.

"I don't wanna move yet." He said with a pout. This just made Roman laugh.

"Well, we're eating with the others today, soo..." He snickered. "Oh no, the dreaded social interaction!"

Virgil just shot him a glare as Roman laughed. Once he'd had his moment, Roman stood up and shook off his blankets. He looked down at Virgil before smirking.

"...I don't like that look."

"Pffft- stay still, emo!"

"Wha-? hEY-!"

Virgil let out a yell as Roman swept him off the bed and onto his feet, spinning him around before he fully touched the ground. Despite his first protest, Virgil laughed as Roman spun him. They both laughed as the purple boy stopped, world spinning for him.

"Ready now, hot topic?"

"Sure, sure. Let's go, disneyworld."

As they turned to the door, they stopped. 

Four familiar faces stood at the door, all with their own variants of grins. Patton seemed excited, Logan was taking down some notes witb a smirk, And Remus and Janus were both grinning.

"I told you, Dee!! They're so fucking gay!" Remus exclaimed, making Janus laugh, along with Logan.

Roman felt the blush coating his cheeks as he facepalmed. He expected Virgil to be freaking out, and he was prepared to help, but as he looked at Virgil, all he saw was... was him laughing. Virgil laughed along with them, grabbing Roman's arm.

"Well, game's busted, Princey." He said. Roman laughed this time.

"I suppose you're right. Hey, who walked in first?"

"Ah, that would be Janus." Logan said, still not looking up at them. Virgil punched the air.

"I win! You owe me now."

"Hahahahah! Fine, fine. What do I owe?"

"You know."

Roman laughed. Without much hesitation, the pair leaned in, almost in sync. Their lips met in a kiss, confirming the theory Logan had been wondering about. 

"Haha! Gay!!"

Without parting, Virgil perfectly flipped off Remus in exactly his direction. 


End file.
